Primrose
by curly83
Summary: Prim's version of The Hunger Games


I don't own The Hunger Games.

Ch1

When I wake up I am in my mother's room. The nightmare seemed do real, that's why I left Katniss and came to the security of my mother's room. In my nightmare Katniss had been chosen for the Reaping. She had made it into the final eight and we thought she might win, that is until she got killed. It was awful a boy from one of the other districts had speared her. I shudder away from the dream. It was only a dream Prim, I tell myself. I decide I want to be very nice and make a nice breakfast for me and my mother. I would make some for Katniss but she will probably eat with Gale while they hunt.

I grab the last of the bread we made from the Treases. Its stale but it will taste better after I put some goat cheese on it. The cheese is from my goat Lady that Katniss gave me for my tenth birthday. I spread the softy cheese on the bread and go wake my mother up.

"Oh Prim this is so sweet!" my mother exclaims. We sit and eat in silence. It is probably because today is the Reaping, where two tributes will be chosen to die. I wipe away a tear. I can't think about the Reaping without crying.

"Prim I have a very special present for you." my mother says.

'What is it?" I say excitedly, my mood suddenly better.

"Come with me." She says. I follow her into her little bedroom. I love my mother's room. The walls are stone but she has made bright curtains that cover the walls. Its aright and happy, it's my favorite place in the house.

"Here it is." She says holding up a beautiful blue dress that Katniss wore to her first reaping.

"Oh mother I love it!"

"Good I'm glad." She says. The next few hours are spent getting ready for the reaping and making a wonderful dinner to eat after the Reaping. Finally around Two pm we walk to the town square for the reaping. I walk into a section roped off for the twelve year olds. This is my first time being in the Reaping, but after watching katniss be in it so many times I think I've figured out how things work. The Lady whose name I don't know in the ridiculous pink wig pulls a boy name and a girl m=name from the two glass globes, then the tributes go on stage. The lady in the pink wig asks for volunteers. If none come forward then the two tributes are taken to the Justice Building, there they say goodbye to their loved ones, and then it's off to the capital to do the pre Hunger Games work.

I know my name is only in the little glass globe once but I can't help but feel scared, scared for myself and for Katniss, whose name is in the little ball more than twenty times. Before I know it the mayor has begun his speech about the dark days and the mercy of the capital. I zone out and count in my head _one, two, three, four… _as I try to calm myself. Before I know it the pink wig lady is pulling names from the little glass globe.

"Well, lady's first." She says as she reaches her hand into the ball.

"Primrose Everdeen." She says happily.

I freeze. This can't be happening I think as I walk up to the stage fighting back my tears. I will never be married. I will never see Katniss married. I will never get to see another snow storm. I will never have children. I will never get to sleep in my mother's room. I continue thinking of all the things I will never do until I hear someone yell my name, then someone grabs my arm. It's Katniss.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!" she screams then pushes me behind her and starts walking up the stairs to the stage. No! No she can't die for me! I won't let her. I grab her lags and scream and cry. At least until Gale pulls me off of her. I don't even fight I just claps into him and cry as he carries me to my mother. She going to die and it's my fault. How could I have let her volunteer for me? I tune it out, I don't look I don't listen I just cry into my mother's shoulder until it is time for us to go say goodbye to Katniss. We go into a fancy room in the Justice Building. I climb up and lay in Katniss's lap. Why? Why would she do this? I Hug katniss as she tells my mother instructions of how to take care of us when she is gone. After she finishes I look at her.

"Promise me Katniss; Promise me that you will really try to win." I say seriously

"I promise." She says back, and I know she will.


End file.
